We Want Haji
by Random Coupler
Summary: - And they'll have him. AUish companion to Jessesgirl1549's story 'The Enemy of my Enemy is my Queen'. HajiSayaDiva. Haji loves Saya, Saya loves Haji, Diva wants Haji, they work something out. All the girls want is Haji. It's all for him. Lemon Threesome


**A/n: An AUish companion lemon threesome to Jessesgirl1549's story 'The Enemy of my Enemy is my Queen'. I don't own Blood Plus.**

--

Saya watched with envious eyes as her sister went on with Haji. The way he just... Just... He was amazing to her. She closed her legs tightly together while she watched them. Biting her lip and balling her hands into fists. She restrained herself from just grabbing Diva by the hair and tossing her aside to re-claim her lover.

It wasn't her turn. But, she wanted Haji very badly.

"HAJI!" Diva's calling made her jealousy flare,"HAJI!"

She wrapped her arms around herself, curling into a tight ball and watching Haji and Diva take powerful thrusts into each other and fight for dominance. Diva never let Haji have control, Haji never wanted to submit to Diva. They always had a violent and _LONG _run to decide, it ended with the first person to hit their bursting point first.

Haji, barely-sweating at all, gave Diva a good shove and threw her on her back. He wasted no time in pinning her wrists down and riding her. The stoic Chevalier's face showed an emotion of smugness as he locked his eyes with the younger Queen. She started strong, but always slipped up in the end. He caught the eye of Saya.

She was sitting in the corner of the room, eyes fixated on him, watching him with amazement, as if he was a God. He noticed her fidgeting and on of her hands between her legs. She was biting down on her lip and forehead was slowly dampening. Haji felt a wave of remorse wash through him, as Diva's entrance tightened around him and she continued to try to buck him off, he was being too competitive and rough with one, and forgetting to love the other.

That wasn't fair. They only agree to share him as long as they could both have him equally.

"HAJI!" Diva bit his hand.

He snapped out of his thoughts, recoiling the had that, had covered Diva's breast and, she bit. She threw him off into the headboard of the rocking bed. She then climbed on to him, bouncing up and down and grinning at him. Thinking she'd win. But, she was much closer than he was at his own coming.

Haji closed his eyes, hissing in substitute for a moan as Diva came and her grip around his groin relaxed instantly. The Blue Queen screamed out his name once more, cussed, then feel crumpled to his side. He took in a breath and swiped his forehead of sweat, then looked at Saya. She had stopped watching and was closing her eyes, her hand still moving between her thighs.

"May I assist you?" he whispered in her ear, his clawed fingers joining her slender ones between her legs.

Saya's eyes flew open, she didn't hear him coming toward her at all. But there was was, on his hands (Or at the moment, hand) and knees in front of her. Touching her. Just like she'd been waiting for.

"Yes..." her answer was a soft and blissful moan.

Haji just rubbed her clit, her own hand retreated as he fingered her with soft light touches. Saya's head fell back into the corner, her hands on her knees while she opened her legs wider for him.

Diva rolled her eyes, still panting, writhing and exhausted from Haji's session with her. Saya was such a _lady_. So needy. But, then again so was she, needy. Her big sister never rode Haji without his encouragement or bit him or slapped him when they made love. It was just... Just that. Love making with them.

Saya sighed as her sister's Chevalier kissed her neck, she slid into his lap. She moaned again, he was still so hard. Haji's fingers linked together behind her back. He was holding her tight against him, his hard-on pressing the fabric of her underwear against her wet entrance. She caught Diva rolling her eyes at them, she just glared back. They both knew who Haji loved the most, and Diva was just jealous.

"Saya..." he murmured her name as his hips lightly moved against hers. He rubbed his erect tip against her covered clit.

He was all fired up for her, just for her.

She responded by getting off his lap, rolling her underwear down and getting back on his lap. Their sensitive skin slid against each other, but he didn't enter her, as they kissed and rubbed their bodies together.

Haji egged her down on her back. He held himself over her as their tongues danced, his eyes closed and hands roaming all over her soft, warm skin. Saya panted against his mouth, rocking her hips and scraping her nails across his wide shoulders and chests. She gasped as he removed her bra, then pinched and rolled her nipples.

"Haji!" the Red Queen yelped when he broke their kiss to take her nipple in his mouth, he gently bit it and then swurled his tongue around it. He did the same to her other bud.

The Chevalier's eyes opened. She grab made a grab at his stiff cock. He broke away from licking her chest to watching her.

She stroked his throbbing shaft, her fingertips caressing the hard long member. His eyes were met with hers when he groaned, she squeezed his tip, a bit of his essence leaking out on to her hand. He smiled at her weakly, his strength to just pleasure her for the time being, weakening. She smiled back shyly and licked his juices off her fingers.

They kissed again and he lowered his tip to her entrance. Her extremely wet sex, and his hard sex tingling with desire as they gently touched. They both moaned.

Haji entered her, finding it still tight but easy as it wasn't their first time. She dug her nails into his back and jerked her hips into his, starting their real intercourse. They kissed again. Her wetness allowed him to move in and out, slowly at first, giving Saya a chance to recover, then faster, as she and he both found their rhythm for one another.

Diva watched Haji thrust into her big sister, he did it deep and fast but gentle. Hitting Saya's pleasure spot everytime, making her pant and moan loudly. He was enjoying it too, he was grinning at her, and kissing her nipples and moving in and out of her. His eyes held love and lust. Diva's blood boiled, he _never _looked at her like that. She _wanted _him to look at her like that.

She got out of the broken-legged bed. She sat behind Haji, wrapping her arms around his sweaty shoulders. Neither Saya nor Haji seemed to notice her. Until she bit into Haji's shoulder and he gave a muffled cry of pain. Saya glared at her sister, but couldn't say anything as Haji rode her harder. Diva drank his blood and rubbed her hands up and down his torso. She pinched his nipple. Yet he just kept thrusting into Saya. He was ignoring her.

"I won't be ignored.."Diva hissed, then continued to molest his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and climbed on to his back. She humped him and bit him, but he still ignored her.

Haji barely even notice Diva on him, all his body wanted was Saya at the moment. He kissed Saya's lips and groaned as her walls clamped around him. Her lower stomach tightened, pressure building. She was close to her release, as was he.

When Diva became too distracting, and the closeness of his orgasm neared, Haji broke away from Saya's lips. He grabbed Diva's hands and un-clawed them from his shoulders, causing her to fall off. The younger Queen watched with wide eyes as, for the first time even after the couple times the three of them had coupled, Saya and Haji finished.

Saya gasped and panted, watching Haji take her legs and put them on his shoulder. Hitting her at an angle that just was so good, only a couple of more ministrations and she'd be out. Haji was covered in sweat, his climax closer than hers. He thrusts into her, as hard and deep as he could to do.

"Ha-Haji!" Saya screamed out as he shoved his whole penis in her and his built-up cum shot into her. Her walls held him tight and she followed his climax with hers.

Diva watched as Haji collapsed on his real lover, their arms and legs tangling around each other as they relaxed into a sweaty heap. The left out Queen knew it though, Haji would only be satisfied with Saya, the one his glorious body truly yearned for. Even before he was reunited with Saya, and he made love to her, sometimes he needed to touch himself to get started. She'd often hear him murmuring Saya's name. She knew too well that he just wanted Saya.

It still made her made though, jealous, she wanted to be loved like that. But, for now she'd settle for another round.

A few moments later, Saya sat up still a little tired. She ran her fingers through her exhausted lover's hair, he was worn out for the moment from loving both her and her sister. She kissed him as Diva went to her side, the twins looked down at the treasured man as he regained his strength.

Diva, though her beloved Haji loved her sister more, didn't hate Saya. She laid her head against her sister's bare shoulder,

"He's just tired Nee-chan." Diva assured her sister.

"Yes, I'm fine." Haji added, he took Diva's hand and kissed it after he kissed Saya's lips.

"Haji-kun is so good to us Nee-chan." Diva cooed, tracing Haji's chest, lightly raking her nail over his abused nipple,"we should do something good for him."

Saya looked at her sister speciously, answering slowly,

"What do you have in mind?"

Diva smiled and cupped her hand over her ear.

Saya's face tinted at her sister's naughty suggestion,

"Diva!"

"He'll like it! You know he will! Just until he can join in," Diva's fingertips ran up her spine,"come on. For Haji-kun."

"Well..." Saya glanced at Haji, he was still breathing a little heavy and had one eyebrow slightly raised in wonder,"okay."

Diva giggled, she kissed Haji's cheek and so did Saya,

"You'll like this, just sit back until you want to join us," Diva whispered, nipping his ear as she pulled away.

With his eyebrow still raised he opened his mouth,

"Wha-?"

He wasn't expecting what happened next.

They leaned in to embrace each other tightly, arms around the other. Haji watched confused as they held each other for a moment. Saya murmured something, and her little sister nodded. Diva's hand came up, brushing aside a lock of long hair that was in the way, and leaned forward, softly touching her lips to Saya's.

His eyes bulged. (It wasn't the only part of his body that reacted to their kiss.)

Diva's arms slipped around Saya's neck, hanging there loosely. Saya's own hands fell to rest on Diva's hips. A second time the girls allowed their lips to come in contact with one another. This time it was a bit more passionate, as they both thought of their own fantasies and the real object of their lust: Him.

Saya gently sucked Diva's top lip into her mouth, as Diva's tongue massaged the skin just below her sister's full bottom lip.

Haji's fists balled, a lump formed in his throat, and his legs closed in an attempt to hide how their little show was effecting them.

He spied with very lusty eyes Saya's hardening rosy nipples, just begging to be touched by him, by Diva, it didn't matter, but they were too tempting just to be ignored. Haji imagined himself in his Queen's current position, kneading the soft skin between his fingers, and taking one into his mouth again. He wanted to do so many sinful things to the both of them, but for now, he was too weak to do anything but watching his girls. They had both changed their position, Diva pushing Saya up against the wall, while they still kissed each other quite animatedly.

Saya felt a little uneasy about her kisses and touches with her sister. They were foriegn and awkward to her. But then she caught Haji's eyes on her, his clawed hand covering his cock. She remembered it was for him. Diva's small finger experimentally brushed the edge of her sister's swollen folds. The three of them shivered in synchronization when Diva slipped that same finger _deeper_ inside of Saya's warm feminine cavern.

Haji watched as Saya encouraged her sister's touch, softly panting as Diva slipped a second finger inside of her, pushing the two in and out a few times. Each time Saya's breathing became more harried, and Diva's kiss got a little more wild. She continued on, pushing them in as deep as they'd go, and then finally she curled them just so and Saya really got flustered. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and she let out a low moan that seemed to go straight to Jasper's groin. As if he needed more encouragement....

But then Diva did something very naughty indeed. Removing her fingers from her sister's pussy, she brought them up to her mouth... and sucked them clean. He shifted uncomfortably, impossibly turned on. His hands were clenched tightly, threatening to break skin, and it was all he could do not to relieve a little of his tension right then and there. Not for a moment did he want to tear his eyes away from the tableau in front of him.

Saya, seeing Haji's growing erection wanted to try harder for him. She turned her sister around. She let her finger trace the hot, wet folds of Saya's core as she bent over her little sister. The elder girl pressed her chest against Diva's soft back, letting her mouth tease her earlobe, her eyes not leaving Haji's.

Haji could not stop himself from groaning at the sight of Diva on her knees with the Saya on top of her. His cock twitched, feeling very left out of this spectacle. He didn't want to just watched anymore, he got off his knees.

Diva grinned as her sister's fingers worked her, she whispered in a throaty sexy voice,

"I told you he'd like it," she called to their single male audiecnce,"take us Haji! On the floor! Now!"

Saya was about to turn her head to look at Haji when she yelped,

"Ha-Haji... From-from behind?" she panted and trembled.

"Ssshh, quiet." he told her as he penetrated her again, her contractions pulling him deeper.

There was a sound of wet flesh meeting as Haji began to slide back and forth inside her. With every thrust, more juice trickled down Saya's shapely thighs. Saya's unblemished back was like a field of virgin snow; Haji couldn't resist running his fingers down its curve. Reaching forth, he grasped her breasts rather roughly and squeezed, the soft flesh bulging from between his fingers. Saya gave a another surprised yelp.

Diva rolled on her back, under her pleasured sister, smirking watching her sister's face as Haji hammered into her, Haji smiled over Saya's shoulder at Diva in gratitude. He pushed Saya's front against Diva's, she nodded and wrapped her arms around Saya and Haji. Diva rubbed her breasts hard against her sister's, their hard nipples rolling against each other and creating friction.

Haji's ears were drowning in the melodic song that was his two girls' moans, Saya's came every time he moved and Diva's followed up when he groped her breast, then together when he drove them all into the floor.

He loved it, his emotions and feelings, and expression all corresponding with lust and pleasure; as they only did when he was making love to Saya and more so when all three were doing it.

Diva, having to be the ending-receiver of both her sister and lover's passion, was the first to come. She laid sprawled out under Saya, watching as Haji continuously fucked her sister, she licked and sucked Saya's breasts to help him out.

Saya was breathing hard, tremors racking her body. Haji sat back on his hunches, taking Saya with her and continuing to bounce her up and down on his lap. He too was breathing hard, coming dangerously close his own climax. The pair both moaned loudly, his hand rubbing all over her body while her fingers tangled in his hair arched into him. One more pound of his erection, she came falling limply in his arms. A few more fucks, he climaxed.

"Haji,"she whispered as they curled together close to Diva, who crawled over to Haji's left side so her had each twin on each side.

That was one of the first, and the very last time all three would come together like that. For, they all decided they could no longer live there - all three of them - as lovers. But instead, Haji as Saya's, and Diva as their sister. As it shoul've been.

--

**A/n: Hope you liked it Bee-chan! And to those who flame, just don't please. I worked hard on this.**


End file.
